The Blue Notebook
by Yuuki.Jagaar
Summary: This is the unauthorized English version of 'Asul na Kuwaderno', please enjoy the fanfic. All rights goes to the Authors of the anime and the fiction. thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Borrowing

**The Blue Notebook**

**Notes: This is the English Unauthorized Version of "Asul Na Kuwaderno" of crimsonjica, please enjoy in this translated version. :**

**A/N: This is a TsubasaXMisaki fic! One of my most favorite pairing in Gakuen Alice. Please again, enjoyy~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE.**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN THIS FAN FICTION, ALL RIGHTS GOES TO crimsonjica.**

**CHAPTER 1: BORROWING **

"Ok class, Dismissed!" Mr. Noda said to his class. "Hai!". The whole Special Ability class answered.

Most of the students are already leaving the classroom when Sakura Mikan went to Harada Misaki, "Misaki-sempai! Can I borrow your notes? Pleeeeaassseee.." Mikan cheerfully asked to her 14-year old senpai, "Okay, her Mikan." Then handed her a black notebook, " Just make sure to return it to me on Monday before our class with Mr. Noda okay, Mikan?" Misaki said happily to the borrower, "Hai! Thanks, Misaki-sempai!" Mikan joyfully said, "*sigh*No problem." Answered Misaki.

"Okay Misaki-sempai, I'm going home now, thanks again!" Mikan said then left the classroom, '_that _kid, _there's no day that she isn't sad, does she?' _Misaki thought as she smiled as she left the room.

"Oi! Misaki!" a male voice shouted as he was running towards her.

"H-hey! Tsubasa!" Misaki answered to his male best friend.

"Can… can I… borrow your… n-notes?"an exhausted Tsubasa asked.

"*sweatdrops* Neh? You too?" Misaki asked to his exhausted friend.

" Pleeeeeeeeaaaasssseeeeee?" Tsubasa said as he put on his best puppy eyes.

"Oh, fine. You're in luck, I had my spare notes here. Mikan borrowed the other." She said as she was looking for the notebook.

"Ah! By the way…"Misaki stopped talking for awhile because she can't find the spare notes on her bag, "… where'd you go? Why didn't you attend on Mr. Noda's class, huh? And also, why were you running?" finally, she continued what she was saying then looked up at Tsubasa.

"Well, you know… uhmmm..," were the onlyt words that came out of Tsubasa's mouth.

"Eh? Why can't you answer? Don't tell me you didn't cause ruckus again, didn't you?" Misaki teased her friend then smiled.

"Wh-what?! Of course not!" Defended Tsubasa. "I had to do something… important."

"Oh? Really? Where? With whom? Don't tell me that you already had a girlfriend without telling me, huh Tsubasa?" Misaki teased him again but wait, was she hurt when she said "girlfriend".

'_Tsubasa has a girlfriend? No way.' _She thought. "Oh please, Misaki! I'm on a rush you see, I don't want him to wait!" Tsubasa said to Misaki like he was raising his voice at her.

"Okay fine! Here!" Misaki said then handed a blue notebook to him.

"Thanks!" Tsubasa said with a serious voice then left. '_Eh? Looks like Tsubasa's not in the mood for jokes? Weird…' _Misaki thought as she watched Tsubasa leave, when Tsubasa isn't in sight anymore, Misaki returned to her dorm because it's already dark and since Mr. Noda's class was her last class this week.

'_I wonder what'ss Tsubasa's doing a while ago?' _Misaki asked herself.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: So how was that? Was my translation okay? Grammars? Spellings or etc? If there are some errors please tell to me ASAP so that I can rewrite the chapter. Anyways, R&R, flames not allowed!**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaname's Favor

**The Blue Notebook**

**A/N: Hello guys! Here's my 2****nd**** Translation of "The Blue Notebook", which is an unauthorized translation, which means, I didn't ask the author. Again please enjoy! ~~**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THIS FAN FICTION, ALL RIGHTS AND CREDITS GOES TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 2: Kaname's Favor**

' _Thank goodness I still saw Misaki and borrowed her notes but still, I shouldn't have raised my voice… *sigh* Misaki, gomene…' _Tsubasa thought to himself while walking towards his dormitory. Before he went to the place where he'll meet that someone(just like what he said to Misaki) he first headed on his room to put the blue notebook that Misaki lend him and then picked up a couple of flowers on his desk.

"*sigh* Kaname…" Tsubasa said while holding the flowers and left him room.

**FLASHBACK**

Friday: 4 o'clock pm ( Before Mr. Noda's class start)

_Tsubasa was on his way to Mr. Noda's class but then, someone called him…_

"_Oi! Tsubasa!" Mr. Narumi called him in the window. "What is it, sir?" he then asked the teacher._

" _Kaname-kun want to give you something…" then handed over a folded paper._

_The letter states:_

_**Tsubasa,**_

_**Hey there. I have a favor to ask you? If you can, can you bring me some of my favorite flowers? Thanks in advance!**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Sono Kaname **_

"_Um, Sir Narumi, if you don't mind, where can I find Kaname?" Tsubasa said with a concerned tone._

"_Oh yes, he's at the Infirmary right now." Narumi answered._

"_Sir! If you don't mind—" he was cut off by Mr. Narumi. _

"_C'mon, Tsubasa. Just go to Central Town and buy your friend the flowers, I have already talked to Mr. Noda." Mr. Narumi joyfully said to the student._

" _Arigatou!" Tsubasa cheerfully agreed, he was about to leave but then he turned around and said, "*sweatdrop* Say, Mr. Narumi, you have read the letter, didn't you?"_

"_W-well, you know for inspection? Well look at the time! I have some matters to attend to, toodles!" Mr. Narumi said then instantly left. "*sigh* Phew! Mr. Narumi." The teen boy said as he was leaving too._

_An hour have passed when he had reached the Central Town and bought the flowers for his friend, he went into his room to put it in the table then ran to look for Misaki so that he could borrow her notes on their lesson with Mr. Noda._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_I need to hurry, it's getting dark already!' _he thought to himself while leaving his dorm to go to the Infirmary.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So how was that? Was my translation okay? Grammars? Spellings or etc? If there are some errors please tell to me ASAP so that I can rewrite the chapter. Anyways, R&R, flames not allowed! See you on chapter 3! **

**Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice

**The Blue Notebook**

**A/N: Hey~! Chapter 3's here now, hope you're enjoying this, even if this is unauthorized. :DD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS FIC AND/OR GAKUEN ALICE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR AUTHORS AND CREATORS. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 3: The Voice (of the Philippines! XD jk)**

**Misaki **

Finally, Misaki had reached her dorm and is now at her room, she had undressed herself and now she's wearing a white, sleeveless blouse and a pink skirt which is linger that her school skirt. She's just lying at her bed while staring at the clock.

'_It's only 7 o'clock'_ she said to herself.

She's just staring at the clock but then a name had crossed her mind… _'Tsubasa…'_. Suddenly, her heart was beating fast. _'E-eh? What am I thinking? Why is my heart beating fast? Why? Why? Do… do I like him? Do I like Tsubasa?' _she asked herself.

'_Yes. You know what, you don't like him, you LOVE him.' _A voice said in her mind said. '_What? No! No way! Of course not, he's nothing more than a best friend to me!' _Misaki defened.

'_Indeed he was your friend but little did you know, you fell for him…' _the voice said again.

'…' Misaki was speechless.

'_Hey now, why can't you answer now? It's simple, because its TRUE!' _the voice teased her.

'_WELL, if that's true then I should—' _she was cut off. '_not tell him, because you don't want to ruin you friendship, right?' _the voice continued.

'_And also…' _she was cut off again. '_you're afraid, because you think he will not return your feelings, am I right?' _the voice said again. '_yup..' _she said like she's losing her chance for her loved one.

'_Why are you like this Misaki?! Don't lose hope. You know you should tell him, because there is a chance that he might return that feelings,' _the voice advised her.

'_BUT STILL, I DON'T LOVE HIM THAT WAY!' _she defended herself again. '_Oh, really? Then what about the things you're writing on your diary every night, huh?' _

'…_..'_ speechless, Misaki Harada was speechless and was blushing hard.

'_See? You can't answer because it was true! Why are you always trying to deny your feelings to him?! If you like, you can check the diary I was talking about. You're the one who was writing on it, all of the things you feel about him and the things that had happened between you two.' _The voice said…

But then, Misaki was awaken, "Is that only a dream?" but still she felt herself blush. She looked at the clock again, '_ 7:45 pm, I have slept…'. _She was thinking what the voice said all over again, _'If you like, you can check the diary I was talking about. You're the one who was writing on it, all of the things you feel about him and the things that had happened between you two…' _she went to her desk near the window where her bag was placed in which the diary when suddenly, she saw then guy who she and her voice was talking about on her dream, he was outside the window, walking and he was hiding something on his back.

'_Tsu-Tsubasa….' _She said to herself and was red…


	4. Chapter 4 Slipped Words and Wet Table

**The Blue Notebook**

**A/N: Hey guys, amma here again! I hope you're enjoying this. : 'dis is da fourth chap! Enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing here. All rights goes to the creators of both.**

**Chapter 4: Slip and Wet**

Tsubasa has been walking for two minutes after he had visited the infirmary… " Shame on… MEEE!" Tsubasa said to himself while walking towards his dorm while holding something… a flower…

**FLASHBACK**

**7:00 pm, Friday at Room 143 of the Infirmary**

"_Hey, Tsubasa. You came at last!" said Sono to his friend while sitting at the bed and was weakening. _

"_Hey. So, how're you feeling now, Sono? Sorry if It took longer than I expected it would be, I borrowed some note from Misaki." Said the other guy to his best friend. "Oh, I'm much better than yesterday, and please, don't apologize to me Tsubasa, it was I who owe you an apology for bothering you. Gomene." Said Sona. _

"_Hahahahaha! Neh, It's okay Sona and oh, here are the flowers you asked me, they're still fresh and they smells good too!" he said then smells the flowers. "So, where shall I put these?"_

"_Oh right, over there. Thanks again Tsubasa." Then he pointed towards a table with a porcelain vase._

"_Ohhhhh…" Tsubasa said as he walked towards the vase, he put them in the vase then decided to fill the vase with water but when the water is already in half…._

"_So, Tsubasa. How're things with you and Misaki" Sono suddenly asked._

_Tsubasa turned his head to Sono and still didn't notice that the vase was already full of water, "Huhn? What do you mean?"_

"_Tsubasa…."_

"_Well, uhm… I'm still not asking her out…" he said while he was getting red but still didn't realize that the vase was full of water._

"_Tsubasa…"_

"_Well, I don't know if she loves me too-err, I mean, likes me too." His face was getting redder but still didn't realize that the vase was full of water and was over flowing._

"_Tsubasa!"_

"_Fine, I admit… I like her…" he said as his face was getting normal again._

"_TSUBASA!"_

"_Alright! Fine! I love her! I LOVE MISAKI HARADA!" he shouted as his face was like a tomato._

"_There! You happy now, Sono? I said it, okay!" asked Tsubasa while getting exhausted._

"_In fact I was shocked… well, I'm happy now and the table is… WET." Sono said calmly._

"_Ne? Wet?" asked Tsubasa then when he saw the table it was full of the water from the vase and the table just like what Sono said is wet._

"_Oh, right.. sorry, Sono, I did'nt know. I'll just clean it." Said Tsubasa then smiled._

"_*sigh* It's alright Tsubasa, just clean it if you want." Sono said, 'Is this what people are when they're in-love?' asked Sono to himself._

…_**few minutes have passed….**_

"_There! All clean!" Tsubasa said cheerfully to his friend. He wiped off the water on the table and put new water on the vase._

"_Arigatou, Tsubasa, and… as my reward… get one flower there…" answered Sono. Tsubasa looked at him comfused, "Eh? What will I do with these?" Tsubasa said as he picked a flower._

"_*sigh* What else? Give it to the girl you loved…. Misaki…" Sono teased him._

"_Errr… S-sure…" a blushing Tsubasa said. " It's getting late, Tsubasa. Why don't you return to your dorm?" Sono said to Tsubasa._

_Tsubasa looked at his wristwatch and it said 7:40 pm. "Yup! Time sure flies, doesn't it?" Tsubasa answered. "Alright! I'm going home! Bye Sono!" Tsubasa was about to leave the room when…_

"_Tsubasa!" shouted Sono. "Neh? What's up?" Tsubasa looked back at Sono._

"_Um. Thanks… for the flowers and for telling me about your true feelings for Misaki." Answered a smiling Sono._

"_Yeah… thanks for the time too!" answered Tsubasa. 'Actually, I just slipped.' He thought._

"_Good luck, Tsubasa! I know you can do it!" his best friend cheered. "I know. Thanks Sono, get well soon!" he said then he left the Infirmary._

'_*sigh* people who are in-love… so hard to understand…' said Sono to his mind with a smile on his face._

_Three minutes have passed as Tsubasa left the Infirmary.._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

…_**to be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5 As Tears Fall

**The Blue Notebook**

**A/N: Hey, soo~~ after I finished this fan fiction I'm deciding to put an sequel on this, regarding on Misaki and Tsubasa's relationship and so on. Anyways, thanks for all the readers of the Unauthorized Translated Version of 'Asul na Kwaderno'. I just want to say thanks to my fellow Filipinos out there! Hey! Enjoy! Also, if you want to be put on my next fic or the sequel, just mail me, for mor info visit my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND/OR ASUL NA KWADERNO, ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE AUTHORS OF BOTH. ENJOY.~~**

**Chapter 5: As Tears Fall**

'_What should I do? Should I give this to her or not?' _asked Tsubasa to himself as he was walking towards his dorm when he passed at Misaki's dorm, the Shadow Alice looked on the window and was shocked when he saw his beloved one in the window, he saw her look at him and she was blushing and with that, he began to blush too.

So that Misaki will not be busted by Tsubasa, she opened her window then looked at Tsubasa, waved at him and said,

"H-hey! Tsubasa! Good Evening!" greeted Misaki but in her head,

'_What am I doing? Does he saw that I'm blushing? Maybe he'll just play another prank on me just because I'm blushing?... No! That can't be, and also it's kind of dark too.'._

"O-oi! Misaki! Good Evening to you too!" Tsubasa also greeted while hiding the flowers he was about to give to her but in his mind also, '_Does she saw me blushing? No, it's too dark… Maybe, maybe this is the right time to say sorry to her…' _

"Misa—" he was cut off.

" Alright! Goodnight Tsubasa. I'm going to sleep!" those were the last words Misaki said when she closed the window infront of Tsubasa. She can't take the pressure, if she continued she might slip and tell him her true feelings. So, she sat on her bed and let her pink bangs cover her hair.

"Mi-misaaki… *sigh*" Tsubasa sighed, he didn't have any choice, the window was closed in front of him so he just threw the flower somewhere and headed to his dorm with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Tsubasa…" Misaki let out a sigh then a tear fell from her eyes.

" Why, Misaki?" the teen said while running and as tears fell from his eyes…

…_**. To be continued …**_


	6. Chapter 6 The SPARE NOTES!

**The Blue Notebook**

**A/N: Chapter 6 everyone! Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THIS FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO crimsonjica AND THE AUTHORS OF GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Chapter 6: SPARE NOTES!**

Misaki looked at the window again to check if teen is still there, but unfortunately, he wasn't there anymore. She wiped the tear from her face then stood and said '_Gomene… Tsubasa' _to herself.

Every time she mentions the name Tsubasa, her heart always beats fast, and even if she confessed her true feeling to him, as far as she has knew, she was only a close friend to him nothing more…

Little did she know that she and Tsubasa share the same feelings for each other.

Suddenly, she realized what she needed to do before she saw Tsubasa. She took her bag to find her diary but… it wasn't there.

"Wh-where the heck is it?!" asked Misaki to herself while continuing to look for the Diary, she took out everything in her bag but still the Diary she was looking for was still not there.

'_Wait? Is that the one I gave to Mikan? No, as far as I've remembered, I gave her the black one…' _

She thought and thought over again the people who borrowed her notes… _'the only ones who borrowed were Mikan and…' _she was getting red _'and… Tsu-Tsubasa… I gave Mikan the black one and Tsubasa has my SPARE NOTES' _ in the middle of her thinking she saw a blue notebook which was covered by some papers.

"Ah! There you are you blue Diary!" but then when she got the notebook, the words that were shown to her was.

.

.

.

'_**SPARE NOTES'**_

She was shocked then became nervous. If this notebook was here, that only means one thing.

"M-my notebook! My other blue notebook!" that notebook was very special to her because all that happened between her and Tsubasa and her feelings for him were there.

"No! He… he had… he had it…" she stammered.

" He has it…"


	7. Chapter 7 The Diary Notebook

**The Blue Notebook **

**A/N: So, I've already decided the plot of the sequel and then I just need a few more characters there and… Chapter 7's on so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND/OR THIS FAN FICTION, ALL RIGHTS GOES TO crimsonjica AND THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME.**

**Notes: Kiro is an OC here.**

**Chapter 7: The Diary Notebook**

"Tsubasa!" a voice shouted

"Oh? Hey Kiro, what's up?" asked a very pale teenager. He was in his dorm now, when Kiro called him when he is about to got his room.

"Um? Where have you been? It's already dark, y'know? Also, why are you still in your uniform?" indeed, Tsubasa was still on his uniform.

"What?", was the only word that Tsubasa said, but the truth is, he really wasn't listening to who he was speaking with, because he was too tired and… hurt.

"I said—" said Kiro but was cut off when Tsubasa raised his hand infront of his face then said,

" I'm too tire, Kiro. Why don't you tell that to me tomorrow?"

" Neh? Sure! Good night, though!" answered Kiro then left.

Tsubasa was now in his room and decided to take a shower to relieve himself. He undressed himself, get a towel then headed to the bathroom. While in the shower, only one person was in his mind…. Misaki Harada.

**Misaki's PoV**

"Tsubasa…" she said the name again.

'_What am I gonna do now?'_ asked Misaki to herself. Then thought…

"I need to get that back!" she said then left the room. When she left, she ran towards Tsubasa's dorm.

"_I hope… I hope he still have not read it' _she thought again and again to herself. Even though it was dark, she still kept on running.

**Tsubasa**

He left the shower and was now cleaning himself from the water, after that, he went to his cabinet then pulled on his clothes, A t-shirt and boxer shorts, he was about to wear his T-shirt when something caught his attention, a blue notebook, he went closer to it then opened the first page, it said:

**THIS DIARY IS THE PROPERTY OF:**

**MISAKI HARADA **

"This? Diary of…. Misaki?! I thought she gave me the spare notes!" a blushing Tsubasa said.

'_What if I read it…' _said Tsubasa to himself as he was about to go to the next page when…


End file.
